


Bubble Bath

by JustAn0therFang1rl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9257027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAn0therFang1rl/pseuds/JustAn0therFang1rl
Summary: Sam apologizes after making you worry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Bubble Bath Day!

The first thing you did every morning was check for phone. You always hoped for a new message from your boyfriend, letting you know that everything was okay. But this morning, there was nothing. You tried not to worry, but knowing what he and his brother were out there doing made it hard.

You begged Sam not to take this hunt, but you had already known it was a lost cause. But was is so bad that you just wanted him here for your anniversary?

Sam and Dean left four days ago on what looked to be just a simple salt and burn, but there must have been some complications. Simple salt and burns don’t take this long.

Without a message from Sam, you crawled out of bed and went to make yourself some breakfast. If Sam were here, you would’ve made banana pancakes, but since you were on your own, you just stuck with cereal.

After not hearing from him for almost 24 hours, you decide to text Sam, just to see how he was doing. You knew not to expect a response immediately, but you were hoping to hear back within two hours. When that didn’t happen, you really started worrying.

So you called him.

“Hey, baby, just wanted to see how everything was going. I haven’t heard from you in awhile and I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay. Call me back as soon as you can. Love you.”

Around dinner time, you still hadn’t heard from him. You decide to call Dean. But he didn’t answer either. You call Sam one more time.

“Okay, so I haven’t heard back from you  _ or _ Dean, so please call me back. I’m getting kinda worried over here. Please be safe.”

You walked around the bunker, looking for anything to take your mind off Sam and Dean. You settled for cleaning the bathrooms. They didn’t look dirty at all, but it’s something to distract you.

Around eleven at night, you still hadn’t heard from them. Now you were really worried. You were about to start deep cleaning the kitchen when you heard the door open. You dropped everything and ran over.

Sam gave you his trademark dimpled smile and opened his arms for a hug, but instead you smacked him in the arm.

“What was that for?” he asked, bewildered.

“You couldn’t have called to give me a little peace of mind?” you yelled at him. “I’ve called you guys multiple times trying to get ahold of you and nothing! Do you realize how worried I’ve been?”

“Sorry, [Y/N],” both boys said in unison.

“My phone got busted during the hunt,” Sam confessed.

“And my battery was drained,” Dean agreed. “I forgot my charger here.”

“Well next time, don’t forget it,” you snapped.

Sam wrapped his strong arms around you, trying to comfort you a little bit.

“I’m sorry we worried you,” he whispered, his lips brushing over the top of your head. “Let me make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to,” you sighed. “Just...don’t go that long without contacting me again. I know how dangerous hunting is and I’m always left to assume the worst when you don’t call me back.”

“I am very sorry, [Y/N/N].” His lips pressed against your forehead. You gently pulled his neck down so his lips met yours in a chaste, but passionate, kiss.

“I love you,” you whisper against him.

“And I love you.” He held you tighter. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing and just come to bed. I’m exhausted.”

“You go ahead and I’ll be right there.”

You made your way to the bedroom that you and Sam shared and started changing into your pajamas. Sam came in a few moments later.

“Come on,” he said gently. “I have something to show you.”

He held out his hand and you gladly took it. He led you down the hallways and to the bathroom that you had cleaned. The bathtub was filled with hot water and a bed of bubbles.

“What’s this?” you giggled.

“A bubble bath,” he stated. “As an apology. I’ll be reading in bed when you’re finished.”

  
You grabbed his wrist before he could turn away. “You’re not going  _ anywhere _ .”


End file.
